


This Too Shall Pass

by apollo1832



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, basically aftermath of 02x14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo1832/pseuds/apollo1832
Summary: Simon breaks up with Clary after the events at the Seelie Court, and finds himself at Pandemonium. This is basically what I want to happen with Simon's story next episode.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a oneshot I did because I got impatient waiting for 02x15. I doubt this is what's actually going to happen but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ a girl can dream. Any and all mistakes are 100% mine since I'm a terrible person who refuses to fully proofread anything I write. Enjoy!

They had all just made it out of the Seelie Court and Simon hadn’t said one word since he and Jace were released by the Queen. Jace can feel the awkward tension, and decides that he’ll just leave Clary and Simon to work out their mess.

“So, yeah. I’m going to go back to the Institute and report back to Alec,” Jace says, pointing vaguely in the direction of the Institute, “So, I’ll just let you work out, whatever…” he trails off, and decides to just make a run for it when he notices that neither of them are paying attention to him.

Simon is deep in thought when Clary turns to him, after watching Jace run away and says, “Simon, what happened in there meant nothing!”

“Simon, please just look at me! You’re the one I want to be with,” Clary continues when Simon just ignores her, “That was just a trick, kissing Jace meant nothing.” At that Simon finally looks at Clary, face completely blank.

“You know that’s not true,” Simon says, and before Clary can interrupt he says, “When I first turned, Luke told me about all the Downworlders. One of the things he said was that Seelies like to play games and manipulate the people around them, but they _always_ tell the truth,” he shakes his head, as if to clear his head.

“So, yeah, the Seelie Queen was trying to manipulate us, but can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love Jace? That you wouldn’t rather be with him?” Clary opens her mouth as if to answer, but no sound comes out.

Trying again, she says, “But I love _you_ Simon.”

“But not like you love him,” Simon responds. After a few seconds Simon tells her, “I think we should take a break.”

Clary nods, saying hopefully, “Okay, I’ll go to the Institute and we can talk about this tomorrow?”

                “No, Clary,” he says shaking his head. “I think we should break up.”

                “Simon no! That’s not what I want.”

Simon ignores her and says instead, “Ya know? Weirdly enough I actually _like_ Jace. He’s a good guy. Clary, you’ll always be my best friend no matter what, and I’m not going to be one of those assholes who thinks that if he’s friends with a girl than that girl owes him sex or whatever,  so if you want to be with him, I won’t stop you. But it’s going to take me a while to get over you. So don’t text me or call me or whatever for a while, okay?”

Clary starts to protest, but then thinks better of it and says, “I do love you, and you’ll always be my best friend too. I’m sorry.”

“Me too Clary,” Simon tells her. He looks at her one last time, and then turns and runs away before any tears can fall.

-

A few hours later Simon finds himself in Pandemonium, drowning his sorrows in Bloody Mary’s and shitty dance music, trying to take his mind off of the epic failure that was his relationship with Clary. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten involved with her in the first place.  Especially since both of their world’s had been turned upside down just a few months ago and then with Jocelyn’s death. It just wasn’t a good time to start up a relationship between them at all. But he was in love with her, she was his best friend, and she said yes, so he thought “why not?” Well, apparently this was why not.

Simon was losing himself in the music, blocking out the rest of the world and trying not to think. After a few songs he went back up to the bar to get another Bloody Mary, the only drink that he could still stand after being turned into a vampire, especially since they served them with real blood here. He had just placed his order with the bartender when a cute blonde guy came up to him and asked,

“Are you Simon? The guy from Champagne Edema?” Before Simon could reply he said, “I saw you play with some girl a few months ago in a coffee house and thought you were amazing!”  

Simon was startled, not expecting this guy to remember him from that. _He_ could barely remember that. It was only a few months ago, but it felt like a lifetime. He had still been human then, and Clary had been his normal human friend. Then one meeting, in this very club, had changed everything.

“My name’s Angel. Are you here with someone or alone?” The guy-Angel-said, when he looked like Simon wasn’t going to say anything.

“Uh, um. Sorry, yeah I’m Simon. And yeah, I’m alone.” He said, not sure where Angel was going with this.

                “Why’s someone as cute as you all alone in a place like this?” He asked.

“I, um, well. I actually just broke up with my girlfriend,” Simon said. The pain was still fresh, but the booze and blood had dulled the pain.

“Well, why don’t I keep you some company, hmmm?” He said, and Simon knew what this was. But it was too soon. He had just broken up with Clary. After a moments hesitant he just decided to say ‘fuck it’. He’s 19 year old immortal Daylighter. Why shouldn’t he have some fun with a cute guy who found him attractive?

“Okay, why don’t we go dance?” Simon asked him, leading him to the dancefloor when he nodded enthusiastically.   

-

Simon woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his face. He felt hungover and his memories of yesterday were hazy. As he laid in bed he realized that he wasn’t in his own bed, hell, he didn’t even have a real bed. He slept in a canoe.

Then he remembered what had happened yesterday. He had went to the Seelie Court with Clary and Jace, then. Then, he broke up with Clary. The memory knocked the breath that he didn’t actually need right out of him.

Trying to clear his head he took in his surroundings. He was in a small bedroom with a giant window facing the rising sun. Then he realized that he wasn’t alone in bed. He turned to the side and saw long blonde hair spread out against the pillows. That’s when he remembered meeting the guy in the club, dancing the night away with her, and eventually taking the guy up on his offer to go home with him.

 _Oh, so that happened._ Simon thought, but then shrugged it off when he saw his phone on the bedside table. Picking it up he saw that it was nearing 6 at night, and that the sun was actually setting, not rising. _Huh, I must have had a really long night._ He then noticed he had 4 missed calls, 2 from Clary, 1 from Izzy, and 1 from Luke. He decided that that was a problem for future Simon to deal with and instead tried to remember the guy’s name that was currently sleeping soundly next to him.

Simon went to shake the guy’s shoulder when he smelled it. It was blood. He froze not knowing where it was coming from. Hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was it. Desperately, he shook the guys- _Angel! His name was Angel!-_ shoulder, saying, voice shaking, “Hey, it’s almost 6 o’clock. Are you awake?”

When he didn’t respond he turned him over, and surely enough that’s when he realized there was blood everywhere, and 2 fang marks right on his neck. Simon instantly felt like he was going to vomit. Panicking, he threw himself off of the bed and just stared at his body. Simon just stared at the guys’ body- _dead, dead body_ -for what felt like hours. He remembered thinking that the guy had been cute, really cute actually with really amazing hazel eyes. But now, those eyes were wide open, unseeing in death, and Simon couldn’t help but think he would have nightmares about those eyes for the rest of his life.

-

Simon didn’t remember the next hour or so, but the next thing he knew he was outside the Hotel DuMort. He didn’t even know why he was here, Raphael had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Simon, and frankly, Simon couldn’t blame him. Raphael was just one more relationship that he had completely fucked up.

Before he could think to knock on the front door Lily came from around the corner. She looked confused to see him. Simon probably spoke to Lily most often, next to Raphael, when he was still living at the hotel after being turned. He knew she had forgiven him a long time ago, but he also hadn’t seen her for a while since he was keeping away from all vampires.

“Simon? What are you doing here?” Lily asked, confused, “You know he banned you from the hotel and, like, the 10 mile radius surrounding the hotel right?”

Simon did know that. He also didn’t know what to say either. He shouldn’t even be here, he knew Raphael wouldn’t care that he fucked up yet again. He’d probably turn Simon over to the Clave as soon as he heard.

“Okaaay, so you’re just going to stand there and be creepy. Gotcha,” Lily said when Simon failed to say anything, “Anyway, I heard you had a good night last night, if you know what I mean,” Lily said winking at him. This, finally got Simon’s attention,

                “What do you mean? How do you...?” he trailed off, not sure how to continue.

“Simon, I saw you last night. You were dancing with some cute mundane guy at Pandemonium? You were like, really happy. You even came up to me and hugged me telling me I was one of the absolute best people in the world?” She said.

                Simon just shook his head and said, “Yeah, I don’t remember that.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t expect you too. You had at least 15 Bloody Mary’s, and I don’t think you realized they were laced with a fairy powder that can get vampires high.”

                “Oh.” Simon said. He didn’t know that.

“Anyway,” Lily said, “What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be off with your little Shadowhunter girlfriend?”

That’s when Simon remembered exactly _why_ he was here. He wasn’t going to tell Lily that Clary wasn’t his girlfriend anymore, because it didn’t matter. Once he remembered what had happened, _what he did_ , he couldn’t stop thinking about Angel’s cold, dead, eyes staring into nothingness.

“Simon. Simon! Calm down, okay? I need you to tell me what’s wrong.” Lily touched him on his shoulder, but Simon couldn’t respond. He couldn’t move.

“Simon? Sweetheart, is that blood? Simon. What happened?” Lily kept trying to get Simon to say something, anything.

“Simon, baby, do you want to come inside?” Simon simply nodded, and Lily continued, “Come on, we’ll get you inside and you can tell me and Raphael what happened, okay?” When Simon nodded, Lily put her arms around his shoulders and ushered him inside.

The next thing Simon knew he was sitting on the couch in the main room with a blanket wrapped around him. He could hear Lily talking to someone, but couldn’t see who it was.

“Did he say why he’s here?” someone- _Raphael,_ Simon’s mind told him-said when Lily said she had found Simon just standing outside the hotel right at sundown.

Raphael then came into focus in front of Simon. He was squatting in front of Simon and put his arms on his shoulders.

“Simon, what’s wrong?” Raphael said, but Simon just shook his head in response. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Raphael what he had done.

                “Simon, I promise I’m not going to hurt you, but you have to tell me what happened.”

Simon opened his mouth, but closed it when he couldn’t force the words out. Simon just stared just beyond Raphael as if he wasn’t really seeing him right in front of him. Just when Raphael was about to give up Simon said, in a low voice wiped of emotion,

“I killed a mundane last night.” Then, looking Raphael straight in the eye he said again, “I killed a mundane last night.”

That’s when it finally hit Simon. He had killed someone. He was a monster. He could feel the blood tears start spilling from his eyes but made no move to stop them.

                “I’m a monster. I…” he said, not knowing how to finish.

“ _Dios,_ Simon, listen to me,” Raphael said, holding Simon’s face in his hands, “You’re not a monster, okay?” When Simon just shook his head Raphael continue, “No, Simon, listen to me. You’re not a monster okay? You made a mistake. I’m going to help you okay?”

“Why would you help me?” Simon said, finally acknowledging Raphael, “You, I just,” Simon could string the words together, “Why?” He meant why help me, when all we’ve done is fuck each other over?

After a moment Raphael said, “Because, I promised you when you first turned that I would help you, do you remember? And I don’t break me promises.”

Simon didn’t know what to say, so instead he gripped Raphael’s jacket and pulled him into a tight hug.

                “It’s okay, it’ll be okay bebé,” Raphael said as he returned the embrace.

                _It would be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first chapter can be read as a oneshot, since i won't be adding more chapters until after the season finale because i want to see where canon goes before i decide to play around with it


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to add a second chapter to this. I'll probably add more to this every so often since i like writing in this Verse. If I do continue with this fic, it will def deviate from canon and go off into its own story since I won't focus so much on the shadowhunters and instead focus on all the downworlders.  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> (as always, any and all mistakes are 100% mine because i am a lazy goblin who refused to proofread anything I write, and this was a one shot so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

After Simon spent half the night crying into Raphael’s shirt, Raphael had ordered him to take a shower and clean himself up.

Simon found himself in his old bedroom and saw that not much had changed. Everything was almost exactly where he had left it, even the old comic book still laying open on the unmade bed. Simon was touched when he saw that nobody had decided to trash his stuff, especially after everything he’d done to them.

After a quick shower in the attached bathroom Simon decided he wasn’t touched anymore. When he had gotten out of the shower he went to the dresser to change into some clean, not covered in blood, clothes. And that’s when he saw it. Well, not _it_ , because there was _nothing_ to see.

_‘Raphael threw away all my clothes’_.

As if he could sense that Simon was thinking about him, Raphael knocked on door and let himself in, ignoring the fact that Simon was only wearing a towel. Simon was about to tell him off for that before he saw that he was conveniently carrying what looked to be a small pile of clothes, which made Simon forget about being embarrassed being half-naked in front of Raphael.

                “I can’t _believe_ you actually went through with that threat, Raphael,” Simon said, remembering how Raphael had threatened to torch all his clothes if he didn’t get better ones.

                “I did warn you. Besides, your clothes were hideous,” Raphael responded, not the least bit sorry, before handing him the clothes he was holding. “You can wear these for the time being, but for God’s sake, don’t ruin them.”

Simon laughed at the look on Raphael’s face when he said that, because Simon knew just how touchy Raphael was when it came to his clothes. Before he could make a quip about just that, Simon remembered exactly why he was in the first place.

He had killed a mundane. He was a monster.

Raphael must have correctly interpreted the look on his face because after he placed the neatly folded clothes on the bed and he placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder and gripped Simon’s chin with his other, forcing them eye-to-eye.

                “Hey. It’s going to be alright. I promised you that I would help you, right? We’ll fix this.”

Before he started crying again Simon quickly nodded, then seemed to remember that he was in fact, in just a towel. If he was still human, his face would be beet red at this point, but he just tilted his head toward the clothes and squeaked out “I guess I’ll get dressed then.”

Once Raphael left, Simon quickly got dressed and took a few minutes to clear his head before heading out to meet Raphael in the main area.

When Simon got to the main area of the hotel, he saw that Raphael was indeed waiting for him.

Simon had no idea what to say, because he had no idea what exactly it was that Raphael was going to do to help him. Raphael then motioned for Simon to sit down on the couch next to him, which Simon did.

                “In order for me to help you, I need to know everything that you can remember from last night.”

So, Simon told him everything that he remembered. How he broke up with Clary (Raphael had actually seemed a bit surprised at that). How he had gone to Pandemonium. How he was approached from some guy named Angel. Dancing with him, and how everything between that and waking up was just a blur.

Raphael nodded before asking Simon if he could remember where the guy lived. When Simon said that he could remembered, Raphael declared that they would have to go to Magnus’s then.

                “Um, why are we going to Magnus’s?” Simon questioned, confused as to what Magnus had to do with anything.

                “Because, _idiota_ , he’s a warlock. Magic will help a lot when we clean up the mess.”

                “Wait, what?” Simon hadn’t realized that they would have to clean it up. That they would probably be disposing of a body.

Raphael just gave Simon a pitying look and said, “Did you think we were going to the Shadowhunters about this?”

Simon didn’t say anything, because that’s pretty much exactly what he thought they were going to do.

                “Simon. If we go to the Shadowhunters and tell them that you killed a mundane, they would kill you,” and before Simon could interject Raphael continued, “No, Simon. It doesn’t matter how many of you friends are Shadowhunters. Killing mundanes is strictly against the Accords. The Clave won’t care who you are. All they’ll see is a vampire who killed a mundane, and they’ll put you down for it without any questions.”

                “O-Okay,” Simon stuttered out, nodding. Simon had already decided that he was going to do whatever Raphael told him to, because he didn’t think he could handle thinking rationally at the moment.

                “Bueno. Come on, Magnus is already going to be annoyed for us waking him so late.”

Simon then followed Raphael out of the hotel and into the night.

\---

By the time they arrived at Magnus’s loft it was nearing 1 in the morning. They then proceeded to wait five minutes after knocking the first time, before Simon decided _‘Screw it’_ , and proceeded to bang incessantly on the door. Raphael let out a little huff at this, which turned into a full blown laugh when Magnus’s voice came screaming out of the loud speaker causing Simon to almost shit himself,

                “ ** _WHO DARE DISTURB THE REST OF THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN_** _?!”_

                “Um, it’s Simon.”

                “ ** _Oh, Sherman. Go away. You’re disturbing my beauty sleep.”_**

Before Simon could open his mouth Raphael interrupted,

                “Magnus. Open up. We need to talk to you,”

                “ ** _Raphael is that you? Well, why didn’t you say so, come on in”_** , Magnus said as the door beeped to indicate it was open.

Simon started spluttering at this, but before he could say anything Raphael grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him inside.

When they got upstairs Magnus was waiting for them wearing his favorite silk bathroom and cat slippers, looking very grumpy at having his sleep disturbed.

                “Well, what do you want?” Magnus demanded, wiping at his eyes, still looking half asleep.

                “We need your help,” Raphael said.

                “Yes, I got that. _Why_ do you need my help? I just saw you yesterday, what could have _possibly happened_ since then?”

                “Um, actually,” Simon interrupted the two, “I’m the one who needs your help.”

At this Magnus looked at Simon questioningly, “Sheldon, why, exactly, do you need my help at 1:30 in the morning?”

                “I-I,” Simon stuttered, eyes tearing up with blood. Trying to clear his head Simon moved to sit on the couch with Raphael following. Simon didn’t think he could actually say it.

When Magnus saw that Simon was about to start crying he instantly looked alert and with sympathy in his voice said, “Oh Sherlock, what did you do?”

Simon just shook his head, willing the tears not to fall, and leaned into Raphael.

Taking pity on him, Raphael stretched his arm across Simon’s back and told Magnus everything Simon had told him.

Magnus nodded along while Raphael explained everything, standing up halfway through to fix them all something to drink. Magnus handed them both a Bloody Mary-well, all blood really-and motioned for Raphael to continue.

                “So, will you help us?” Raphael asked after he finished explaining everything.

                “Oh, Rapha. You know I will,” Magnus told him.

                “Thank you, Mags.”

                “You’re like a son to me Raphael. Which, I guess makes Samuel my son-in-law,” Magnus said winking when Raphael just glared at him and Simon looked confused, “Let me just let Alexander I have to go do some business and grab some things, then we can go.”

                “Wait, are you going to tell Alec about this?” Simon asked, scared after what Raphael had told him earlier.

                “We don’t have many secrets between us,” Magnus started, “But if he doesn’t ask, then I won’t tell him.”

Simon started tearing up again and threw himself on Magnus in a hug saying, “thank you, thank you.”

Magnus must have been more amused than anything because he just laughed and patted him on his head saying, “there, there.”

Magnus gently pushed Simon off of him but before anyone could say anything else they heard footsteps coming downstairs. Raphael and Simon instantly got quiet and Simon quickly sat back down next to Raphael, while Magnus smiled brightly at the sight of Alec, who was still sleep rumpled but with a fierce look in his eye and his phone in his hand.

Before Magnus could ask what Alexander was doing up Alexander said, “I have to go. Jace just called. There was a vampire attack in Brooklyn, a mundane is dead.” Then he noticed both Raphael and Simon sitting on Magnus’s couch and looked at Magnus questioningly.

                “Oh, don’t worry about them darling,” Magnus said, “They’re just here for couples therapy. You know how the kids are these days, always fighting, never listening to each other.”

Alec just furrowed his brows, but then decided he didn’t care enough about either of the vampires to question their personal lives and just nodded at the explanation that his boyfriend gave. Alec then gently kissed Magnus before bidding him farewell, and then was off to investigate.

As soon as Alec was out the door Magnus let out a deep breath. “Well, that’s not good.”

                “How do the Shadowhunters already know?” Raphael questioned.

Simon just shrunk back into the couch, not knowing what to say or do.

                “I don’t know, but I have a bad feeling about this,” Magnus responded after a few seconds of silence.

At that, Simon started laughing uncontrollably. He had no idea how any of this had spiraled so far out of his control. He wished he could just make this all go away, that everything could just stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to leave kudos/comment if you think I should continue on with this or not! <3


End file.
